We Don't Need You
by Rasputin2099
Summary: After Bella catches Edward and Rose cheating a little blackmail is used to make sure Edward doesn't get away with it. Bella and Emmett become closer as the rest of the family seems to be drifting apart. Bella can be a bit of a badass...who knew, right?
1. Bella

I Do Not Own Twilight.

**BPOV**

There is no way in hell that this is happening. He left me once before and he is going to do it again…even if he doesn't want to. It is worse this time though. No matter how much I loved him, I hate him now. He is nothing to me anymore. "Bella, love listen to me" He pleads with me. I hate him more now, he is really starting to piss me off. "You can go to hell Edward, and take your she-devil with you" I hiss at him. He actually looked hurt and I was proud to say the least. "Bella, I love you…you know that" he says giving me those puppy dog eyes I never could resist…up until now. "Really, well that's not the message I got when you where lying underneath Rosalie" I snap. I felt so powerful, IT WAS AWESOME! "Where's Emmett?" I ask curiously, to no one in particular.

"Oh no you don't bitch, you are not going to tell him what you saw" She-devil hisses at me…Wow, someone is obviously trying to scare me and to be truthful, she isn't doing a very good job. "Oh but I think I will" I say while smirking at her. "Pay back is a bitch Rose, you of all people should know that" I say smiling sweetly at her while Edward just stands there staring at me like the idiot he is. I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, get a good look cos that's all you will be doing Eddie" Ugh, I have never noticed how perverted he was until now. I always thought it was endearing but not anymore.

"I'm going to find Emmett, please continue" I say sarcastically. They both seemed shocked at my attitude change…Mwahaha, It is amazing what a person can hide. I was at the top of the stairs when and icy cold hand grabbed my wrist causing me to whip around. "Bitch" I mutter under my breath, even though they could hear me. "Bella, don't leave me, I need you" Edward tries pleading again. I sigh at his utter stupidity. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you don't let go of my wrist right this minute I will have no problems telling the whole family about your dirty deeds. I know how to act upset Edward and I don't know about you but I am almost positive that they will side with poor sweet, innocent and 'heartbroken' Bella, especially after what you did" I say smirking smugly at him. This only causes his grip to tighten to the point of intense pain.

I lean into him, "You asked for it asshole" I whisper and his eyes widen. I let out a scream so loud that even if the family was hunting in Canada they would hear it. Edward's hand clamps around my mouth. Being the big kid I am I stick my tongue out and lick his hand…ewwww. He immediately removes his hand in time for his family to barge into the door. "Show time" I whisper only loud enough for him to hear. "GET AWAY FROM ME EDWARD!" I yell with tears streaming down my face. Rosalie finally decides to make an appearance at the top of the stairs.

Next thing I know Edward is being pinned against the wall by…Alice? HAHAHA, woo! Girl power kicks butt. I make the tears come faster. "Emmett" I sob. He is immediately in front of me looking worried. "Baby, what's wrong?" I love Emmett and I don't want to hurt him but he deserves so much better than Rosalie. I open my mouth but before anything comes out of my mouth Rosalie grabs me from behind and somehow manages to pin me to the floor. Ok, form this angle and the face that she is pulling…she is hideous. In fact if she is going to kill me I might as well tell her, hahaha. "Rosalie before you finish me off because of your wrong doing" she growls at me for saying this and I notice the whole family inch towards us. "Hey, I'm just saying you're the one who slept with my boyfriend" I say in a rush but I am positive that everyone heard because Rose was instantly ripped off my. Esme? Gosh this family continues to amaze me.

The tears are still flowing fakely…damn I rule at black mail. Emmett is standing there like someone kicked him where the sun don't shine. His face was screwed up in utter pain. The tears running down my face now where real and they were for him.


	2. Emmett

**EPOV**

All the family were out hunting…except Rose and Edward. Edward could stand being away from Bella that long and my Rosie wanted to finish some work on her latest car project. That was cool with me though. I'll take hunting grizzlies instead of car work any day. I had just finished my 2nd catch when an ear piercing scream filled the air…I would know that scream anywhere, Bella. The family and I set off as fast as we have ever run. Bella is so special too us…sweet little thing she is. We all burst through the door and Edward has a hold on her wrist…bastard!

"GET AWAY FROM ME EDWARD!" Bella screams with tears running down her innocent face. I was about to barge at that idiot when a flash of white went past me. It took about 1 second for me to realize Alice was like a ninja protector when it came to Bella. "Emmett" she sobs. Oh right, that's me. I run to her probably looking concerned as hell, which I was. "Baby, what's wrong" I ask looking into her chocolaty brown eyes. She opens her mouth to speak when Rose flashed behind her and pinned her to the ground.

For a second Bella looked deep in thought but then a slight smile formed across her face. It took all of about 2 seconds for the smile to disappear. I was seriously so close to ripping my own wife apart. Bella is so sweet and innocent. Not to mention breakable. "Rosalie before you finish me off because of your wrong doing" Rose growled and I started to get really confused by this whole situation. What does Bella mean by 'wrong doing'?

"Hey, I'm just saying you're the one who slept with my boyfriend" Bella gets out in a rush and I'm stunned into silence. I didn't even notice that Rosalie was about to rip Bella limb from limb or that Esme was in the same 'Ninja Protector of Bella' category as Alice. I didn't feel anything until Bella's words sunk into my thick head…Rosalie, Edward, Slept, with. Oh god, I think I'm going to faint and vampires can't faint so that is saying something. I felt my face screw up in utter pain and betrayal. In fact it was so strong I think I sent Jasper to his knees.

Bella was still crying and I felt so sorry for the poor girl. I had to think fast. I ran to Edward and punched him in the stomach. "That's for hurting my baby sister Asshole" I whisper with venom in my mouth…Oh I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into his neck and rip it from his useless body but I didn't. He isn't worth wasting my awesome muscle power over. I run to where Rosalie was being pinned down by ninja Esme and threw my wedding ring at her. "That's for hurting Bella bitch" I hiss at her and she looked distraught that I would say that to her so like the big kid I am I stuck my tongue out at her. It felt awesome!

I smiled at my silliness before running to get Bella. I picked her up and ran into the woods leaving a shocked Carlisle, 2 ninja's, 2 victims and Jasper on his knees. Good riddance for now. I run with her until we were so far into Canada I was completely lost which with me being a vampire and all is kinda hard to do. "Um, Em where in the hell are we?" Bella asks looking around at all the tree's that look the same…even to me. "To be truthful with you Bells, I have no frickin idea" I answer bewildered at my own stupidity. I was expecting a dramatic scene or at the very least a tantrum but Bella just smiled sweetly at me. Wow, she is more awesome than I give her credit for.

She walks over to a tree stump and sits down. I just watch her carefully. She meets my eyes and pats the left over space next to her. I smile my all famous dimple smile before waltzing over to her. I sit on the really uncomfortable tree stump silently. "So Em, what is your all time favorite movie?" Bella asks randomly. This is good I need a distraction from the recent back stabbing events. "Umm, Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince" I say after a lot of hard thinking. She giggles at me and I poke her sides, tickling her which only make her laugh harder.

"What's so funny huh Bells" I asks still tickling her. "I-It's j-just that y-you l-like Harry Potter" she chokes out between laughter. I stop tickling her and slide her on to my lap so I can hug her in a brotherly way of course. "I don't like Harry Potter!" I defend myself once she can hear me. She looks at me skeptically. "Well who's your favorite character then?" She asks scrunching her perfect eyebrows together.

Oh man this is embarrassing. Not even my family knows who my favorite Harry Potter character is. They all like Harry, Ron, Hermione or Snape. Nope not me. "Come on" she prompts me, smiling encouragingly. "Draco Malfoy" I mumble quietly. She smiles a bit. "What was that Em, I didn't quite hear it. "Draco Malfoy" I say in defeat. She smiles at me again. "Don't be embarrassed. My favorite is Fred Weasley" she says smiling proudly. Wow, that is so weird…this is good, Bella will help me get through this.


	3. Rainbows

I do not own Twilight.

**BPOV**

Hanging out with Emmett in the middle of nowhere is good. He needs a distraction from the backstabbing bitch. Edward, he was ok but he was really just my ticket into their family…I had my sights set much higher than that stuck up loser. Of course there had to be some feeling there, it was mainly the looks. I mean come on you can't blame me. Anyway the plan worked pretty well I reckon. I had to find a way to ruin two relationships while making it look like their fault. I am evil like that but Emmett will be with me instead of that fake blonde…I know hair dye when I see it and when I look at her I see it.

Back to the present…Draco Malfoy, I can't say I'm surprised. Emmett was always different, but I like different. When I said my favorite was Fred Weasley I wasn't lying. I had a few subjects ready to discuss with him if it got awkward but the chit chat just seemed to flow comfortably between the two of us. I am not all mean, I really like Emmett. Ever since Eddie bought me over to the house the first time and he waved at me with that adorable dimpled smile I knew I had to start planning…so I did.

"Emmy, if you had to eat 3 human foods what would they be?" I ask curiously. I have always wanted to know for some sick messed up reason. "Umm, first I would eat Jelly Beans, then I would eat gummy bears and last and definitely least…rainbow Paddle Pops" He finishes grinning. Wow. "Any particular reason?" I ask smiling as well. "Fully, Cos when I spewed it back up again it would come out MULTI-COLOURED!" he yelled excitedly. I giggle at his silliness. When I thought more about it I realized just how disgusting that really was…ewwww.

"Bells, if you had to put your top 3 favorite Volturi members in order who would they be and why?" He asks smiling like he had managed to ask something I couldn't answer, when in actual fact he did quite the opposite. "Easy" I state smugly. He raises one of his eyebrows at me. "Number one would be Alec, simply because he is hot" I say smirking slightly when his eyes widen in surprise. "Two would be Demetri because I absolutely adore that accent" I continue easily. I hardly had to think about this. What do you think I was doing when Edward was talking to me?

"And third would be Jane because Girl Power is awesome and if there is one thing that girl has…its power" I finish smiling triumphantly at him. He looks like I punched him in the gut or something. "Wow" He says with eyes as wide as dinner plates "I see the Volturi in a different light now" I wink at him and he continues. "You're right though…Alec is sooo Hot!" He mocks in a girly tone causing me to crack up. I was laughing so hard I was seriously trying not to pee my pants…ewwww again.

I yawn loudly and Emmett hugs me closer to his chest. "I'm not sleepy Emmy" I say with droopy eyelids…Okay maybe I lied, I am absolutely exhausted. Laughing as hard as I did tends to do that too you. "Sleep Bella, I will see you in the morning Baby" he whispers soothingly and before I know it I'm in lala land. You wanna know how I could tell. I was watching Emmett eat Jelly Beans, Gummy Bears and Rainbow Paddle Pops. When I asked him what he was doing he said "I want to make a rainbow". Yep creepy but weird conversations do that to you. Boy I can't wait too see what tomorrow brings…actually I can't wait to see where I end up waking up.


	4. New Home

I don't own Twilight

**EPOV**

When Bella had fallen asleep I thought more about the Volturi. I also wondered how Bella answered my question so easily. Strange girl. I pick Bella up off my lap gently and lay her on the log…uncomfortable, yes but I have to get to work. Currently the time is 11.30pm and it is pitch black. I shrug, that isn't going to stop me. I knock down some of the trees so I have a blank canvas. With the trees I knock down I begin to construct our new home…for now anyway.

Using vampire speed of course I managed to finish everything. It was all some sort of wood. The kitchen consisted of a big bon fire pit with a spit. The bathroom was not very well thought out I will admit but I only had like 6 hours to build the frickin thing. Bella would have to get used to eating meat…or leaves. I grinned at my creation. It is now 6am and through the tree's I can see the sun starting to rise. I run to Bella and pick her up again. She snuggles closer to me before she opens one of her chocolaty eyes.

She blinks tiredly but smiles when she sees me. Her gaze falls on my awesome teepee type thing and she gasps. "Emmy" she whispers in absolute disbelief. I started to worry that she didn't like it. "I just wanted to build something for you so you felt safe Bells" I say pouting at her. She smiles brightly and kisses my cheek. "I love it" she says before getting up off me and running into the little house. I grin, YAY! She likes it. *Happy Dance* WOOO! "Em" Bella yells form inside. My eyes widen and I pray to god that she didn't see my happy dance. I run to her and she is staring at her 'bedroom'. "I hope the bed is comfortable. That stupid feather is rare" I say frowning slightly. I gathered literally a ton of feathers and then I had to make some sort of sheet out of soft, non itchy grass. It was hard but Bella is definitely worth it.

"Oh Em, I absolutely love it!" she says giving me another hug. She seemed ecstatic for a while until her stomach grumbled. Oh no. She looks at me wide eyed and I look at her in much the same fashion. "Emmett what am I supposed to eat out here?" she asks skeptically. I hold up my hand and run off into the woods…Uh huh! That's what she can eat. I grab it and run back to Bella. I was gone for about 10 second's tops. I hold out my find and I swear her eye twitched…whoa. "A bush turkey?" she asks with her eye still twitching. I start to panic. "Umm, yeah I can go and find you something else if you want" I say in a rush, I want to make Bella happy and I'm pretty sure I am failing.

She finally smiles at me and then looks at the turkey. "Can you please cook it Em?" she asks smiling sweetly at me. "Yes ma'am I can" I say winking at her. I quickly snap the bird's neck and 'prepare' it for being cooked. I have to say that preparing this bush turkey was the grossest thing I have ever done or seen in my life. I put it on the spit when it is ready and soon the smell of cooked meat fills out little house. Bella waltzes in and looks surprised that I actually did what she asked. I smile at her. "Wow, Emmy thank you" she whispers when I hand her a plate of cooked turkey. "Anything for the lovely lady" was my smooth reply. I don't know where me and Bella stand right now…relationship wise but I think the pain Rosalie caused me is gone. Bella is so great, it has been one day and I have already forgotten what Rose inflicted on me.

She ate her turkey quickly, it didn't look very good but it must have tasted ok, right? "What do you want to do today Emmy" Bella asks me in her cute little voice. I can't help but grin at my thoughts…looks like someone is getting a crush on another someone who likes eating turkey *hint-hint*. "Well Bells, I have built you something else if you would be so kind as to follow me" I answer her holding out my hand for her to take. She gladly grabs my hand and I lead her out of the house and into the bush a bit further. She finally spots my other creation and runs towards it. "Emmy, this is awesome!" she screams excitedly.


	5. Bears

I do not own Twilight.

**BPOV**

I can't believe it! This is awesome! In front of me right now is everyone's dream. A GIANT SWING SET. And when I say giant, I mean GIANT. The swing seat itself looked like it could fit 20 people safely. I ran to it and jumped on the huge set. I noticed vines hanging down from the frame to hold on to. Suddenly I felt like I was flying. I giggled at the adrenaline rush it caused. "Emmy, this…is so…COOL!" I yell excitedly. I feel like a little kid again, Emmett has that effect on everyone though.

I swear I was on the swing all day. Emmett would swing me high and fast and then slow and relaxing. Throughout the day he would sit on the swing with me, gently rocking us while we talked. Over all it was a really good day and Emmett and I are growing closer every minute. "Bella, where do you think we stand…relationship wise" he asks with his adorable puppy dog eyes. My mind went blank for a second before I answered. "I don't know Emmy, I like you…a lot but I don't want to rush you into anything your not ready for" I answer smiling sweetly at him, all the while hoping he'll say 'oh stuff being ready' and kiss me…but that seems unlikely.

"I like you Bella and I am ready when you are" He says looking into my eyes, inching closer and closer until I could feel his icy cold lips pressed against my hot one's. I have to say that was the best kiss I have ever received. It was full of so much meaning and promise. When we pull apart he is grinning like a fool. Probably much like me. Only then did I actually notice that his eyes were no longer a delicious honey colour but a coal black. "Em, I think you should hunt" I say not at all worried for my safety but for his comfort. He smiles at me before standing up and turning to me again. "I won't be long. I will stay close so if you sense trouble call my name and I will be next to you in 5 seconds flat. I nod encouragingly at him and before I can blink he is gone.

"Wow" I mutter to myself as I make my way back home. I love the house Emmett built. I may not have food but I plan on asking him to change me so it won't matter for much longer. I don't feel at all bad about what I did to Edward or Rosalie. Emmett is such a kind heart and he deserves much better than a backstabbing cheater. I know we belong together, when I saw him I got 'That Feeling'. You know the feeling you get when you are finally untied with your second half…if you answered no then it is a pretty loopy feeling. I was pulled out of my musings but a rather loud snarl. My head snaps up and I meet the eyes of one angry looking bear.

It starts stalking towards me. I was scared. "Emmett" I call out when I regained my voice. My speaking only caused the bear to growl at me again but louder this time. Like he said literally 5 seconds later I spot Emmett perched in a tree looking down at the bear with hateful black eyes. I watched him like a hawk as he jumped onto the unsuspecting bears back and he sunk his sharp white teeth into its hot flesh. I watched as he sucked the life from my almost murder and I was far from repulsed…in fact quite the opposite.

Emmett looked up at me with his gorgeous honey eyes again. He looked ashamed at himself. "Bella I'm sorry you had to see that. I know it was…" I cut him off from his self hate monologue. "Beautiful" I say before he can say disgusting or gross. His eyes widen in surprise and shock. Slowly a smile spread across his handsome face and before I know it he is giving me a massive bear hug. He holds me out in front of him like I am a child. He smirks when huff at him. His lips are pressed against mine before I even get the chance to complain. "Bella, you are amazing" He says hugging me again. Aww, that's cute. "Emmett, you are the amazing one" I whisper into his muscled chest.

"Bella, do you miss them?" Emmett whispers sadly. I really had to think about that one…do I even miss them? "I miss Charlie" I say thoughtfully. "I miss Carlisle and Esme, they were like second parents" I say smiling at some of the memories that come to mind when I think of Carlisle and Esme. "I miss Jasper and Alice, not the shopping spree's but just them in general" I continue giggling a little. His chuckle vibrates my small frame and that makes me giggle again.

"Emmett, I miss them but not enough to regret leaving or consider going back yet…what about you?" I look up at him and he has a small smile on his lips. "I agree, my Bella" He whispers and if he was human I think he would be blushing. "Oh! That's right" Emmett says finally releasing me from his iron grip. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a…necklace? He hands me one of the necklaces. The chain was made of what seemed to be an extremely strong grass because it was holding the wait of a wooden carving. The carving was of a little teepee. I turned it around and finely carved in the back was 'Home is where the heart is…Bella and Emmett'. I grinned up at Emmett who was watching me carefully. "Emmy…this is beautiful" I say slipping it over his neck and he did the same with his.

"No matter what happens now Bella, we will always have each other…and this teepee" He says gesturing to out home. I laugh at his change in tone. "Yes we will Em and no one can take that from us" I reply looking into his eyes. He give me a peck on the lips before swinging me on his back and running flat out into the forest surrounding our little home.


	6. Important Discussion

**I don't own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

Is it wrong to want to marry someone that used to date your brother up until literally two days ago? I know it is insane. Two days ago I had Rosalie and she had me but not anymore. I had Bella now and if she wants me she can have me. I am currently running in this psycho bush trying to find the field I was in before Bella called me. It looks like it is about 6pm and I plan on taking her to the field to discuss some rather important life changes. Finally I see the opening with my eyesight and I run a bit faster.

When I finally break into the little field I set Bella down on a chair I thought to make while on my 'hunt'. She looked surprised that I even thought to make her a chair but I just grinned at her. So she was sitting on the chair and I was standing in front of her. "Bella, I have brought you here to discuss some rather important things" I say trying to sound professional. She looks intrigued and nods for me to continue. "I know it is hard out here Bella. With the food and the sleep" I explain looking into her eyes. She nods her head in agreement.

I sigh…this is harder than I thought. "Ok, Bella…I know we have really only been together 'officially' for about 3 hours but I know what I want Bella. I knew when I first saw you that you were different. I felt that connection but I didn't want to hurt Rose. I love you Bella and I see my life planned out clearly, it is all because of you. I want you to be with me forever" I say in one breath. I meet her gorgeous brown eyes and she is smiling brightly. I didn't think she was quite ready to talk yet so I continued. "I wasn't my forever with you Bella and I want forever to start as soon as possible. But it isn't my humanity that your giving up…its yours and if you don't want to be together forever…literally, then I will make the life-time we have an awesome one"

Before I could even think of anything more to say Bella was in my arms hugging me tightly. "I love you Emmy and I want my forever with you more than anything" She says against my chest. I bring her face up to mine and kiss her passionately. "When?" I ask curiously. She looks in my eyes and I already know the answer. "Why wait" she says smiling slightly. I shrug. "As long as you're sure I will change you right now" I say confidently but inside I was wondering if I could do it. _You'll suck her dry…you are a monster and you WILL KILL HER! _The evil part of my brain snarls at me.

_Oh come off your high horse you ass…You will be fine Emmett you love her and love always wins out over evil. _The nice side of my brain argues. The nice side was right, I love her and there is no way in hell that I could even think about killing her. "I will take you into our house first so you are…comfortable" I say looking down at my gorgeous Bella. She grins at me. "Ok, let's go" she says grabbing my hand and dragging me into her room where she lies down. I smile down at the love of my forever. "Ready baby?" I ask double checking. She nods with an excited look on her face. "It will hurt" I say making sure she doesn't kill me when she wakes up because I didn't warn her. "I know Em, but it is worth it to have forever with you" Aww shucks. If I was human I would be as red as a tomato.

I lean over my Bella and kiss her neck before opening my mouth and sinking my razor sharp teeth in her neck. She didn't even flinch. I have to suck before the venom comes so I gently suck up some of her deliciousness. No-one could have prepared me for the taste. It was like the sweetest candy, the richest coffee, the most bacony bacon…it was divine. _Told you…M-O-N-S-T-E-R!_ Evil brain shouts at me. _Pull away Emmett, you love her. _Good brain pleads with me. Once again good brain wins out and I push the venom into her system before ripping my teeth from her flesh…as carefully as possible.

This is going to be the longest and loneliest days of my life. _You'll have us you cruel disgusting excuse for a monster. _Seriously that evil brain is starting to annoy me. _Don't worry Emmett, that asshole won't be bothering you for a while. _And then there was silence. Avery loud silence might I add. I was preparing myself for the first scream. To be honest I thought it would have occurred by now but it hasn't.


	7. The Change

**I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I don't really know what Emmy was talking about. I don't feel any pain…at all. It is rather relaxing actually. It is like a pitch black room with a glowing yellow light. It is calm here and I actually like it. 3 days of this should be so bad after all. I wonder if this has happened to anyone else before or if it is just me…I am kind of hoping I am special so I can go and rub it in Edwardo's face. I wonder if I will have a talent, I hope I do. It would be really cool to have more than one ability, Carlisle said once that he only knows of one other Vampire with more than one ability and he lives in a cave on the other side of the world…apparently the power he possessed drove him insane and that is really saying something seeing as he is a Vampire.

Talking to myself gets a bit old actually. The only thing that is bugging me about this place is I have no idea how long I have been here. I wish I could just open my eyes and walk around but I cant. The weird thing is that I don't feel the pain but my body just wont respond yet…almost like I am frozen, which could be a possibility. Ok, I know I must have been like this for at least three days. I want to move dammit! As if my prayers had finally been answered I started to get feeling in my fingers and toes…so as you can imagine I took full advantage of wiggling them. Next came my sense of touch and smell.

The room I was in right now smelt delightful. It smelt woodsy. I also felt another hand in mine. I am almost 100% sure that hand belongs to the love of my forever…Emmett *Cue dreamy sigh*. Then the use of my legs and arms came back and my hearing came back into play. It was then I heard my heart take its last feeble 'thump' and I got the rest of my body back. My eyes fly open and I sit up immediately. Emmett looked startled but didn't let go of my hand. He looks into my eyes in amazement. "That is unusual" he mumbles in awe. I am actually really confused as to what he meant by that. "Emmy, what is unusual" I ask in my new bell like voice. He smiles when he hears it and looks back into my eyes.

"Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous" he says almost like he is mesmerized. I giggle at his expression and press my lips to his. He kisses me back and when we pull apart I can almost guarantee that I looked like a Cheshire Cat. "I love you Bells" Emmett says looking into my eyes again…man they really must be something. "I love you too Emmy…My forever" I whisper the last part and hug him gently. When we pull apart I nod slightly and that's all we needed before we set off running back to the Cullen's. I must have a good sense of smell because I could practically see the trail Emmett left behind. We were about half way there when he stopped me. "You should hunt Bella" He says looking at me with concerned eyes. I nod slowly even though I didn't feel hungry at all I would do it because it would make Emmett feel better.

And so Emmett and I shared our first ever hunt together and it was really fun. I caught a mountain lion, a bear and one elk before acting full. I say acting because I wasn't even hungry in the first place. We continued to the Cullen's home and everything was good until we went past a river and I caught a glimpse of my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yell as I come to a sudden halt. I turn to Emmett who looked stunned. "Emmett, what is with my eyes?" I ask panicked. He just smiles lovingly at me. "You are special Bella, we just have to find out how" Emmett says reassuringly. You might think 'What the hell Bella take a chill pill…they're just eyes'. But they aren't just any eyes. They are pitch black eyes with multicolored speckles. By multicolored I mean; Red, Yellow, Orange, Purple, Pink and Blue. It is crazy.

Emmy takes my hand and we set off running again. I must have been so lost in thought about my eyes because I didn't even notice that we were currently running down the Cullen's drive way. "Ready Bells?" Emmett asks carefully. I try to smile at him but I am sure it looked more like a grimace. We walk hand in hand to the front door. Suddenly I had the desire to look totally different so that they wouldn't recognize me. "Emmett!" Esme yells throwing herself at him. Carlisle turns to me and eyes me suspiciously. Edward walks out the door next and looks me up and down smiling slightly.

"Emmett? Who is the Yellow eyed beauty you have brought with you?" Eddie asks like the creepy pervert he is. Emmett looked at him like he was stupid before looking back at me. His eyes went about as wide as dinner plates when he saw me. "Bella?" He whispers in shock and I nod with a look of 'who in the hell else would it be'. "Honey, you look different" He says eyeing me. "Looks like we have found your talent babe"

**Authors Note **

**Hello readers, I hope you like the story so far…I just wanted to apologize for how rushed it seemed but I was afraid that if I dragged it out for too long that it would become boring and people would want to read it! Anyways…If you haven't all ready please check out my other stories and if anyone has any ideas for 'Paul's Imprinting Adventure' it would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks**


	8. Going Home

**EPOV**

I knew Bella was special. I am pretty sure that we sent the whole entire family into shock…whole entire VAMPIRE family. "B-Bella?" Alice stutters after 10 minutes of silent staring. "Alice" she states back calmly. I avert my gaze over to Edward…wow, I didn't know vampires had veins but we must because the one sticking out of Edwards head makes him look like he is going to explode. When I thought that Edward's eyes snapped up and bored into mine…Oh god, this can't be good. A terrifying snarl ripped up form his chest as he lunged at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

If the family was out of their shock I'm sure that they just got sent right back in it. Confused…as always, I look towards Bella. Even I was sent into shock at what I saw. Bella looked like Bella again but her eyes where a solid Pink. She was focusing her gaze on Edward who was hanging mid lunge looking more than embarrassed. Carlisle was the first to regain himself this time. "Astonishing" He murmurs walking towards Bella. I know that what I did was stupid but she is mine and letting another male near her after what Edward and Rose did doesn't seem right, so I jumped in front of Bella blocking Carlisle from her and went into a protective stance.

"Son?" He asks wearily. I look at him wide eyed. Slowly I come out of my stance but I take Bella's hand when Carlisle continues forward. "Bella?" He whispers to her making her loose concentration. Edward flopped to the ground with a loud thump and a small chuckle left my lips. "Yes, Carlisle" She answers focusing on him now. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward creeping towards me and it seemed I wasn't the only one. Bella holds a hand up to Carlisle signaling him to wait. "Edward" Bella says in a warning tone. Edward snarls at her but Bella doesn't move a muscle. "Stop" She says again but the idiot just kept stalking forward.

This time I could actually see Bella's eyes changing colour to a deep crimson red. Edward falls to his knee's clutching where his heart would be beating if he were human. He screams in pain but Bella doesn't stop. He is yelling for someone to kill him and I am curious as to how bad the pain could actually be. Eventually Bella seemed to calm down a bit and her eyes turned back to the multicolored gorgeousness that they are meant to be. "I told you to stop, boy" she snarls at Edward who is still screaming in what I imagine to be immense pain…there must be some sort of after burn.

"Carlisle, what did you need from me" She asks turning her head to look him in the eyes. To be honest I thought this whole ordeal was HOT. But by the look on Carlisle's face he was scared. Scared of my little Bella, hehehe. He actually gulps before he speaks…what a wuss he is being. "Come inside Bella, we have much catching up to do I see" he asks gesturing to the front door. We both nod smiling before running into the house and jumping onto the couch like the big kids we really are. Again the family seemed shocked at out behavior. Bella rolls her beautiful eyes at them. "Oh come on, you are scared of little ol' me are ya?" She drawls smirking lightly.

Jasper being the empathic one nods truthfully and Bella's face falls. "I wont hurt anyone…except Edward and considering the circumstances I think that's fair…besides I don't even know what I am capable of, if anyone should be scared its me" she says sadly and Esme walks over to give her a hug. Bella smiles as she hugs Esme. "I missed ya mum" she whispers into Esme's shoulder and I can tell Esme's smile could easily split a humans face. "I missed you too honey" she says pulling back to go and sit on the other couch. "Oh, Bella" Alice says dry sobbing as she runs into Bella's awaiting arms. "Missed you Ally" Bella says giggling at Alice's dramatic behavior.

Oh how I missed my family. All this time Rosalie has been at the back of the crowd and Edward learnt his lesson quick about attacking me…SUCKA! "Emmett?" Bella asks with one eyebrow raised. Then I realized the whole family was looking at me with mixed emotions evident on their faces. "Yes my darling" I answer silently chuckling at my awesomeness. "Who the hell are you calling a Sucka?" My eyes widen slightly…did I say that out loud? Oops, my bad. "Umm, Edward" I answer truthfully. I was kind of expecting to be sent to my knee's in pain like Eddie but nothing of the kind happened. In fact Bella giggled and slid onto my lap.

Giving me a quick peck on the lips she turns back to our family. "Where were you?" Jasper asks obviously directing the question to me because I could tell Bella intimidated the crap out of him. "I built Bella and I a house" I answer smiling and showing them our necklaces, they all nod seeming amused that I built a house…of wood. Rosalie still hadn't built up the balls to even look at me…which compare to Edward is pitiful, seeing as since Bella slid onto my lap he has been glaring daggers at me.

**Author Note**

**Hey guys…Please review this chapter…I am trying to get as much as I can written before I have to go back to school so the story might begin to slow down but hopefully not! **

**Thanks**


	9. Powerfulness

**BPOV**

To be honest…this gathering of family has gone better than I first expected. Everything has gone rather…smoothly. Edward was being and idiot but I think I shorted him out. I actually kind of amaze myself…it is almost like all my power is in my eyes…Just like that guy who got strength from his hair. Anyway moving on, I only realized how much I missed my family once I saw them again and it really hurts that they are scared of me. Actually it hurts that Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper are scared of me…I couldn't care less about Edward or Rosalie.

The family were having a discussion about the teepee Emmett built when I snapped out of my own little thinking time. "Bella?" Carlisle says waving a hand in front of my face. I smile and nod at him to continue. He chuckles slightly before speaking seriously again. "I have a theory about you talent" He says looking rather proud of himself…Aww, I missed Carlisle. "Please do share your findings" I says smiling encouragingly. His eyes light up instantly and I am happy that I managed to make him happy. "Well it seems when you are calm your eyes have a coal black base with 6 colored specks" I nod at him so he will continue. "When you first got here I imagine that you were nervous and didn't want us to recognize you?" he asks looking to me for confirmation. I nod slowly. "It seems that if my theories are correct you are the most powerful vampire there ever was or will be" He says looking at me straight in the eyes.

"How?" Alice asks looking just as intrigued as me…and the rest of the family for that matter. "Well when Bella was wishing she looked different, she changed. Also you will notice that her eyes were a bright yellow" Everyone nods wishing he would cut the crap and tell us what the hell is going on. "It would also seem since she has been here that she has the ability to freeze people…then her eyes were pink. When she was inflicting pain into Edward her eyes were red" he says almost like he expects us to piece it together. He sighs heavily before continuing. "Bella, your eyes have six colored speck. My theory is that each colour means one ability. If this is correct then we already know half of you powers and you are already the strongest Vampire I know." Everyone in the room gasped. "Sweet" I say giving Emmett a high-five.

"Bella, when your eyes are Yellow- you can shape-shift. When your eyes are pink you can freeze things and when they are red you can inflict pain. All we have to do now if find out what Blue, Purple and Orange means" he says mainly talking to himself at the end. "Good luck with that doc" I say to him but I am almost 100% sure that he didn't hear me. He must be too lost in thought…amazing. I can't believe that I am that powerful. "Does this mean the Volturi will come?" I ask not the least bit frightened. "They were already coming to check on you Bella, they don't know about your power but they will come" Alice says certainly. I just nod not really caring in the least. I could take them all by myself and chances are I would win.

"What do you think Emmy?" I ask looking at him. He is just smiling proudly at me. "Girl Power is great" He says grinning. "Yeah but now I have the power…not Jane" I say leaning in to kiss him happily. "Love ya Bells" he whispers into my lips. "Love you Em" I whisper back. "Awwwwww" Alice and Esme sing happily. I roll my eyes at them even though they couldn't see. "Bella, you don't love him" Edward growls at me. How dare he talk to me like that! I turn to him with narrowed eyes. "Your in for it now idiot" I hear Emmett mutter behind me and I smirk a bit. "What?" I demand threateningly. He doesn't back off but comes closer. "You don't love him" He spits at me. A powerful growl erupts from my lips and he jerks away from me. "Too late now" I snarl at him and I can almost feel my eyes change colour.

"CARLISLE!" Esme yells. He comes running into the room and looks at the scene before him. "Where the hell is Edward?" He asks confused. "Bella" Esme whispers and Carlisle's eyes meet mine. He pulls out a pad and a pen and jots something down. I don't know what happened. I just whished Edward would go through his own personal hell and 'poof' he is gone. Mwahaha. "What did you wish Bella?" Carlisle asks confused. I smirk slightly. "I sent him to his own personal hell" I say simply and he mutters "Orange equals transportation, God she is powerful" Before walking back into his office.


	10. More Powerfulness

I don't own twilight.

**EPOV **

Edward is such an idiot. Carlisle only just finishes saying how frickin powerful my Bella is and he goes and challenges her like that. He is more foolish than me and that is hard to accomplish. "Bella!" Alice yells breaking me out of my own thoughts. "Yea Alice?" she asks not seeming to worry that Alice is obviously panicking. "They're coming" She yells running around like a headless chicken. Bella just giggles. "Settle down Ally" she says understandingly. "Bella! They are coming for you!" she says sobbing. Bella rolls her eyes at her. "I won't let them touch me Ally, no worries" she says seeming rather confident…that's my girl.

Alice was still running around and I could tell it was annoying my Bella. "You'd better stop Alice or Bella will stop you herself" I warn weakly, I knew she wouldn't listen and guess what…she didn't. Bella's eyes turn solid pink and Alice stops running even if she didn't want to. "Bellaaaaa" she whines. Bella giggles and shrugs. "I'll let ya go if you stop running" she bargains focusing on Alice. "Ok" she says dejectedly. Suddenly she falls flat on her face and I start laughing loudly. Alice gets up and sticks her tongue out at me but Bella just laughs.

Carlisle merges form his office watching Bella carefully. "Bella I need you to do something for me" Carlisle asks calmly. She nods smiling. "Wish for this pen to come to you" He says holing a pen flat on the palm of his hand. "Why? I can just walk 20 meters and get it" she says narrowing her eyes slightly. "Please" he asks pouting. She sighs…I think she falls for the pout every time. Her eyes focus on the pen and slowly her eyes get a purple tinge to them. She concentrates harder and the pen flies off Carlisle's hand and into Bella's. Her eyes were a lovely shade of purple before they turned back to their usual state. "Whoa" she says surprised. "Purple, moving thing with the mind" Carlisle says mainly to himself.

"That was awesome!" Jasper yells a bit over excited. I smirk at him but really I was just as amazed as he was. Bella was suddenly focusing on me and her eyes turned the same shade of purple. Before I knew it I was in front of her. She was grinning like crazy and I was too shocked to do anything. She stands up and kisses my before skipping around the lounge room like a child. "Bella, they will be here tomorrow" Alice warns sternly. Bella nods seriously before skipping around the couch again. I noticed that Rosalie was no longer in the room and mentally scoffed…that seems about right she should really get some nuts. Not literally but metaphorically. I flop back on the couch with a sign and watch my Bella skip. She is adorable.

I looked at the rest of the family in the lounge room and noticed that Jasper wasn't looking too good. "You ok man?" I ask concerned for my brother. "Not really man, sometimes I wish I could get a break from these frickin emotions" he says sighing. Bella stopped skipping and focused on him. Her eyes turn a lovely shade of sky blue and Jasper suddenly gasps. "What?" I ask confused. "I-I don't feel them" He whispers in awe. Bella's eyes turn back to normal. "Wow" Carlisle whispers in the door way. "She actually took away Jaspers power" He whispers and everyone gasped. "Can I have it back?" Jasper asks pleading with me. Bella shrugs lightly and focuses on Jasper again. He sighs with relief and I assume he was returned to normal. "Bella, could you feel emotions just then?" Carlisle asks intrigued. "I could but I decided I didn't like it after about 3 seconds so I turned it off. I have it stored though" she answers simply as if she expected this. "Ok so blue equals Stealing and copying…amazing". After that it all seemed fine. Bella is so powerful…I just hope she doesn't go insane and insist on living in a cave.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Comes a scream from the front door. It bursts open and Edward runs in with lipstick marks all over his body. "What the hell?" I ask smiling despite my self. "Jessica" was all he muttered before falling to his knees and sobbing like a child. Bella's eyes turn purple and Edward was dangling in front of her like a rag doll. "Mess with me one more time Edward and I will make sure you don't come back home next time" she says in a warning voice…man that voice is sexy. He nods and Bella's eyes turn from purple to sky blue instantly. "There" she says dropping Edward to the floor. "Copied and saved" she says smugly before flopping down on the couch. "Boy am I tired" she says sleepily before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. WAIT WHAT?

"Amazing" Carlisle mutters while I just stare at Bella in awe…She is more than special, she is extravagant!


	11. The Volturi, The End

I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

So I can sleep what's the big deal…that isn't the weirdest thing about me so why stress it? Anywhooo...ladies and gentlemen I am rather excited to announce that today is the day that the oh so famous Volturi are coming. Actually we are waiting for them right now in a little field not to far from the house. "This will be interesting" I hear Rosalie mutter on the other side of the field. "Damn straight bitch" I murmur under my breath and her head snaps up in my direction. I raise my eye brows at her, daring for her to make the first move but as it happens she is much brighter than Edward…who would've guesses? "They're here" Alice whispers facing the north and I can easily smell their scents. I keep a straight face as they emerge form the bushes in a 'v' shape.

"Aro, old friend. How are the times treating you?" Carlisle asks…always a gracious host. "Well, Carlisle, extremely well and I see that Isabella has finally been granted her wish" He says eyeing me. Once his eyes actually reach mine he jerks back a bit. "Wow, they are some eyes you have my dear" he says inching away form me. "That's what they tell me" I say smiling with fake kindness. I look at the rest of the members and smirk. "Hey, Alec" I say flirtatiously causing Emmett to growl. "Oh come on Emmy, don't you remember our little conversation" I ask winking at him, a large smile spreads across his face and he takes my hand in his.

"Oh, I see we have had a bit of a couples change" Aro says gesturing towards Emmett and I. Carlisle nods slowly, smiling slightly. "I am interested to know what young Isabella's talent is Carlisle my old friend" Aro yet again looks over me. "Jane" he calls and the blonde haired vampire glides to his side. "Would you do the honors of testing" he asks smiling and narrowing his eyes at me. Jane focuses her eyes on my and I do the same to her. I know my eyes changed to a crimson red because Jane fell to the floor screaming in pain. I smirk at my accomplishment. "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it" I hiss at her. Still on the floor she thrives in pain. Aro is looking at me with wide eyes.

"Umm, Alec" Alec glides forward and stops at Aro's side. He begins stalking toward the family and I so I focus my energy in him. He stops mid step and stays there. "What the hell?" I hear Demetri mutter in his adorable accent. "Move Alec!" Caius yells at him. "I can't" he murmurs completely embarrassed. "Anyone else?" I ask letting Alec fall on his face. "Deme…" I focus on Aro and my eyes turn purple. He flies towards me and stops right in front of me. "Trick question" I whisper before sending him flying into the surrounding trees. "How dare you" Caius snarls at me. I smirk at him. "Enjoy yourselves while you can boys…and Jane" I say smiling smugly at them. "Wha..." Felix didn't even get to finish his question before I sent them all back home.

"You could have taken them all on single handedly" Jasper says in awe. I nod agreeing with his obvious statement. "That's my girl" Emmett whispers nuzzling his face into my neck and inhaling my scent. I giggle because it tickled. "Seriously Bella this has to stop, I know you don't love him because you love me" Edward snarls at me…I roll my eyes at him. The whole time we have been back Rosalie hasn't complained once about Emmett and I. "Oh Edward…didn't you learn the first 3 times not to mess with me" I say crouching down in a fighting stance. He mimics my actions. "You don't love him" Edward hisses at me. "I beg to differ" I growl back at him. "I know you don't love him because no-one could love that" He snarls gesturing to Emmett and that's when I lunge at him.

Boy it felt good to sink my teeth into his flesh. He thrived in pain underneath me but I didn't get up. I will teach him to talk bad about my Emmett. I rip one of his arms off and throw it into the surrounding forest. "Say one more thing Edward and I swear I wont hesitate to rip the head off next" I say warningly before jumping up off him and facing my shocked family. I suddenly felt immense shame at what I had done so I turned on my mind reading skills just this once…

_I swear the idiot never learns…but I have to admit Bella looking all wild and HOT was well worth the insult- _Emmett

_Oh my son, he should know better than to insult a newborns mate…or maybe its just Bella's mate, if she wanted she could be dangerous- _Carlisle

_Bitch- _Rosalie

_Yeah I bet I got more action just then than Emmett will ever get- _Edward

_My daughter is a marvelous creature. Continuingly amazing me with her self control-_ Esme.

_I think I will ask Bella if she wants some fighting lessons…she is good now but just think, with my help she could be the vampire queen- _Jasper

_I wonder if after all this Bella will want to come shopping with me- _Alice.

I roll my eyes at Alice's thoughts. "Bella, after this whole ordeal…" Alice started but I cut her off. "No I will not go shopping with you" I say smirking at her bewildered expression. "Come on Bells…lets go home" Emmett says grabbing my hand and running across the Canadian border. I sigh when I see our little teepee home. I know it isn't really much but it is more home than anywhere else. "I love you Emmett" I say walking into the little house. "I love you too Bells…and I love our teepee" He adds smiling hugely as I giggle.

THE END!

**Authors Note**

**I know, it seemed like a really bad place to end it but I didn't know where to take it from here so I hope you liked the story and PLEASE REVIEW! Also if you haven't already check out my other stories **

**Thanks **


End file.
